Daycare
by THESONICVAMPIRE
Summary: A young Buneary gets what she deserves for being such a tease. Major lemons. Rape, torture, yadda yadda yadda.


I was a small Buneary when I was dropped off at Solaceon Daycare, and I was oblivious to the world. I only knew what I had been told by my mother, Lopunny, and my father, Machoke. I was ready to see the world, but my trainer did not need two members of our family line in his team. I was dropped off at the daycare, and I sit here, one week later, thinking of how much I missed my mum.

I decided to get a drink, and passed by the only two other Pokemon in the place at the time, a Magmortar and a Hitmonlee. I ignored them as they whispered comments about me, and went for my drink.

I had recently noticed that they stared at me when they thought I wasn't looking. I had worked out why, and felt very flattered, and somewhat creeped out. I decided to give them a little show, as all of my race do. I waited until I was sure they were looking, and then bent over, exposing my small slit to them. I then straightened up, only to feign yawning and pretend to curl up and sleep. I saw ,however, Hitmonlee smirking, and felt hot breath on my neck. I turned to see Magmortar behind me, before everything went black.

I awoke, and felt exposed. I quickly discovered that I was being held down by four large ropes, the kind used by the elderly couple to stop unruly Pokemon. I struggled for a second, then stopped. I say four eyes shining in the darkness. I spoke out, begging for help, but my heart sank at what I saw.

Both Magmortar and Hitmonlee stood straight, with their huge penises at attention. Hitmonlee was technically the larger, with a staggering length of roughly a foot, but Magmortar was the real problem. He had two ten inch long, four inch wide penises stood one above the other, and all three were leaking white liquid.

Hitmonlee stepped up to my face, and shoved half his member in my gaping mouth. I instantly choked, and tried to shake it loose. He kicked me softly, but hard enough to convince me to just lay there and take it. He shoved another inch into my mouth, and I finally gagged. I threw up all over his cock, but that just made him mad. I regretted it. He lost all sense of slow, and shoved his entire dick down my through. He pounded my face, and kicked me all over at the same time. I was bleeding, broken and sobbing after a minute. I passed out around then, only to wake up about half an hour later, to see Hitmonlee rubbing his member in front of my face. I only caught a glimpse of in, however, before my vision blurred.

He shot his hot cum in my face, and then wiped his puke covered dick over my fur. I sobbed openly, and tried to clean myself off. I must have looked like a complete whore, trying to lick the cum off of my bruised face, but I just wanted to feel clean.

Hitmonlee gestured to the shadows, and my heart stopped. I had forgotten about Magmortar. He looked set to punish me for that, however, as he stood at my bottom end.

He stepped forward, and rubbed the heads of his dick against my pussy and anus at the same time. I mewled in protest, but of course he didn't listen. He smirked, and slowly forced the first inch inside.

It was as if my whole body was on fire. I screamed in pain, and struggled for naught. Eventually, Hitmonlee stepped up to my face, and continued his oral rape, if anything just to shut me up.

The two got quite a rythm going on. When Hitmonlee thrust, Magmortar pulled backwards, and vice versa. I, personally, just wanted it to end.

Magmortar didn't want it to be that easy, though. He pulled out, and repositioned his top dick. Now both heads were positioned at my bleeding ring, and I was pleading for him to stop. He grinned maliciously, and thrust.

I passed out straight away, only for a small kick from Hitmonlee to wake me up. I looked down, to see that Magmortar's members were covered in faeces. I had shit myself. He pulled out, and swapped places with Magmortar. He thrust both cocks, now brown and red in my face. I shook my head slowly, to no avail.

He tightened his grip around my neck, and when I opened my mouth to scream in agony, He thrust in.

I vomited instantly. I actually threw up so much that it came out of my nose. Magmortar growled, and snarled something to Hitmonlee. I shuddered. What did they have planned now?

I didn't have to wait long to find out. Both of the molestors aimed their huge cocks at my face, and let rip.

What I didn't know, however, was that up to this day, Magmortar had been celibate. He was level eighty-one, and had at least sixty levels worth of testosterone. This had built up over time, and now I would find that out the hard way. He was about to use Eruption.(Sorry, guys, couldn't resist that!)

I was blinded in a heartbeat. my face was painted within three seconds, and my body in six. Even Magmortar seemed shocked at the amount he came. He shook it off, however... and let rip with his bottom cock.

This one erupted even more, filling my mouth instantly. I felt Hitmonlee move away, and felt slightly relieved. Then a particularly large gob of cum went down the wrong way, and my ability to breath was gone. I spent several seconds gagging and spluttering, only to catch my breath after about a minute. I froze. something wasn't right. I listened for one second... two seconds... three sec-

WHAM! My eyes exploded. I felt both of Magmortar's dicks penetrate my sockets. I screamed in agony, only to feel more pain at my anus. I felt a small metal blade, and stopped cold. That was the knife used to put sick Pokemon out of their misery. How Hitmonlee was holding it, I cannot ever hope to know. But he was, and it was currently in my bum.

He sliced upwards, and then back down. I realised what he was doing. He was cutting off the seperation between anus and vagina. He was making a gigantic hole.

I passed out again, and when I woke, I felt a strong stinging sensation at the side of my skull.(People who have read 'Squick' know what happens next.) I felt a sharp pain, and then... nothing.

AN: This story does not reflect my views. If you think rape is good, please hang yourself by the testicles with a noose made of barbed wire.


End file.
